macrossfandomcom-20200223-history
Power to the Dream
Power to the Dream is a song by Fire Bomber and was released on the album Second Fire!! as track 05. It was used as an insert song during the second half of the Macross 7 television series. Occurrences Macross 7 *Episode 38 Sivil of the Forbidden Planet **Gigil begins to sing it as his humanoid body dies, Basara starts singing and playing, too. *Episode 47 Basara Dies **By Basara while Sivil defends his Valkyrie from Goram and Zomd. Lyrics Romaji = POWER TO THE DREAM POWER TO THE DREAM POWER TO THE MUSIC atarashii yume ga hoshii no sa POWER TO THE UNIVERSE POWER TO THE MYSTERY ore-tachi no PAWA- wo tsutaetai yatto tsukanda kibou ga yubi no sukima kara nigete'ku BURAKKU HO-RU no kanata made zutto omae wo oikakete'ku POWER TO THE WORLD POWER TO THE LOVERS hontou no ai ga mitai no sa POWER TO THE RAINBOW POWER TO THE FUTURE akirametara o-shimai sa kagayaku suisei no kiseki ga MERODI- ni SOURU wo ataeru hito wa hitori ja ikirarenai ai suru dareka ga hitsuyou sa POWER TO THE DREAM POWER TO THE MUSIC atarashii yume ga hoshii no sa POWER TO THE UNIVERSE POWER TO THE MYSTERY ore-tachi no PAWA- wo tsutaetai POWER TO THE DREAM POWER TO THE MUSIC COME ON! FEEL THE POWER FROM YOU & ME POWER TO THE UNIVERSE POWER TO THE MYSTERY COME ON! FEEL THE POWER FROM YOU & ME |-| Kanji = POWER TO THE DREAM POWER TO THE DREAM POWER TO THE MUSIC 新しい夢が欲しいのさ POWER TO THE UNIVERSE POWER TO THE MYSTERY 俺たちのパワーを伝えたい やっと掴んだ希望が 指のすきまから逃げてく ブラックホールの彼方まで ずっとおまえを追いかけてく POWER TO THE WORLD POWER TO THE LOVERS 本当の愛が見たいのさ POWER TO THE RAINBOW POWER TO THE FUTURE あきらめたらお終(しま)いさ 輝くすい星の軌跡が メロディーにャEルを与える 人は１人じゃ生きられない 愛する誰かが必要さ POWER TO THE DREAM POWER TO THE MUSIC 新しい夢が欲しいのさ POWER TO THE UNIVERSE POWER TO THE MYSTERY 俺たちのパワーを伝えたい POWER TO THE DREAM POWER TO THE MUSIC COME ON! FEEL THE POWER FROM YOU & ME POWER TO THE UNIVERSE POWER TO THE MYSTERY COME ON! FEEL THE POWER FROM YOU & ME |-| English = Power to the dream Power to the dream Power to the music I want a new dream Power to the universe Power to the mystery I wanna share our power The hope I finally grasped slips through my fingers I'll chase after you all the way to the other side of a black hole. Power to the world Power to the lovers I wanna see true love Power to the rainbow Power to the future If I give up, it's all over. The trails of the shining comets gives soul to the melody. People can't live alone. They need someone to love. Power to the dream Power to the music I want a new dream Power to the universe Power to the mystery I wanna share our power Power to the dream Power to the music Come on! Feel the power From you & me Power to the universe Power to the mystery Come on! Feel the power From you & me Notes & Trivia *In Macross Δ Scramble, this song is only available in the Rune Pika Sound Edition. External Links *Uta Macross Wiki Category:Macross 7 Songs Category:Macross 7